1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ion spraying apparatus, an ion spraying system, and an ion spraying method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques for maintaining a sanitary environment have received widespread attention, such as sterilization, disinfection, or deodorization. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses production of highly concentrated ions (microparticle ions) generated from moisture in an atmosphere to achieve sterilization, disinfection, or deodorization. For example, in a device that includes a needle-shaped discharge electrode and a Peltier device for cooling the needle-shaped discharge electrode to cause water condensation on the needle-shaped discharge electrode, nanoe (registered trademark), which is one type of the above-described ions, is produced by application of a high voltage on the needle-shaped discharge electrode.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique to provide a self-propelled cleaner that cleans a floor surface with a sensor capable of inspecting air quality, to cause the cleaner to remain at a position at which an abnormality is detected, such as an abnormal odor concentration, and to generate highly concentrated ions.